Cuan x Ethlin: A story of love
by Lady Emblem
Summary: When we play Fire Emblem 4, Cuan and Ethlin are married, but how they fell in love? The following Fanfiction relates it. Thanks to Celice Chalphy for helping me translate this into English  sorry if it has mistakes, English isn't our native languages .


This is a translation from Spanish to English of the fanfiction _"Cuan x Ethlin: __Una __historia__ de __amor__"_. Sorry if there are some mistakes, but my English is poor. This fanfiction deals with how one of the pairings with the most tragic ending of Fire Emblem fell in love. You would have guessed it's about Cuan and Ethlin. Including characters like Sigurd, Byron and Fin. All of these characters and the game belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Cuan x Ethlin: A story of love.<span>

He couldn't believe it, but it was true. The brown haired man felt his heart beat louder and louder, in front of him, was a pink haired beautiful young, snow white complexion, with deep gaze and an angelic smile... She was perfect. Her name: Ethlin. Cuan already knew her, thanks to the description that Sigurd gave to him during practice, he spoke of his family, especially about her sister who he deeply admired as a mother (because they lost their mother while they still were very small). As Sigurd said, she was a kind woman, serene and beautiful, but what Cuan saw that time exceeded those descriptions...

"Nice to meet you, my Lady" Cuan greeted while he took Ethlin's hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Cuan. My brother told me a lot about you" replied Ethlin.

Ethlin also felt a strange feeling in her heart but it was also beautiful. She heard about the prince of Lenster by her brother, she knew he was an intelligent, handsome and very brave man -she said, jokingly, that he had all she wanted in a man- but seeing him for the first time was enough to feel the crush of love at first sight in her heart. During dinner, even if they tried to hide it, they could not stop staring at each other. Every time their eyes met, she blushed slightly and drew on her face a shy smile; he just smiled shyly and turned his gaze from her, but obviously blushing.

"Huh? Is something wrong Cuan?" said Sigurd, a bit worried.

"Err... No, not at all, but I'm glad to meet your family" said Cuan a bit nervous.

"And we're glad to meet you Cuan, you're a good person, aren't we father?" said Ethlin

"Yes, indeed, my daughter. Do you know Cuan? We're glad you enjoy our company. Stay as long as you want" said Byron. Cuan blushed and smiled more.

Cuan stayed for several days in Chalphy. He enjoyed the visits to the villages with Sigurd and Ethlin. Obviously, more than the rides, Cuan enjoyed Ethlin's company, who showed her good sense of humor counting the occasional jokes. Time for departure was very difficult to Cuan. He wanted to return to Lenster because he missed his home, but didn't want to leave Chalphy because he couldn't live without Ethlin anymore. At the end, he chose to return to his homeland. For both, this first meeting was a milestone in their lives. _"Will Cuan return someday?" "Is it love I feel for him?" "Does he feel the same for me?"_ These questions tormented Ethlin while she was dreaming of the moment when she would see him again... _"I want to see her Just once more" _Cuan repeated it to himself again and again. For several months, but a hundreds of miles apart, their hearts seemed to be together as if they were linked thanks to the thoughts they had for each other.

The Dukes of Grandbell held a special banquet to celebrate the anniversary of the kingdom's founding. The royal families of the continent were invited, including the Lenster's one. The place of the event: Chalphy Castle. Ethlin was excited with the idea of meeting Cuan again. Concerning Cuan, his heart beat faster to think he would see the young woman in front of him. The guests arrived, and during the dance...

"Oh, I do not see Cuan. Perhaps he could not come" thought Ethlin, saddened. But a voice changed her mood:

"Lady Ethlin, I know I'm a bad dancer but would you allow me this dance?" Cuan asked to her as he turned his hand to Ethlin, who blushed.

"Sure" she gave her hand to Cuan.

Both were on track, their hearts beat at the same time, just as quickly... Their feet were moving to the rhythm of the music...

"For a moment I thought you would not come" Ethlin said.

"Why wouldn't I? I had to see your dazzling beauty again" he answered, she blushed and smiled. They looked at each other and were lost. That's how, Cuan accidentally stepped on Ethlin's foot...

"Ouch..."

"Oh, sorry, as I said I'm a bad dancer" Cuan said, embarrassed. Ethlin smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What if we went out for some air?"

"Yes, I feel a bit suffocated."

They went out to a balcony where there was a beautiful view of the garden lighted by the moon. There was a cool breeze and a pleasant scent of flowers... It was an ideal setting for a romantic moment.

"Tell me a little about your family, Cuan" said Ethlin.

"What could I say? My parents are the kings of Lenster, they want me to find a wife, and they told me that I wouldn't inherit the throne if I don't get married..." said Cuan

"Oh, then, are you already committed?"

"I have met many princesses, daughters of nobles, but I am not engaged yet. Frankly, of all I've met so far, only one has made me feel 'butterflies'. She is very cute; I want to make her my wife..." Cuan said smiling and blushing. Ethlin just became serious and her eyes filled with tears.

"Huh? Ethlin... Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine ... Sorry, I have to retire…" answered Ethlin, trying to hold back. Once said, she left Cuan alone and intrigued:

"Wait! Where are you going? Ethlin..."

The rest of the evening, Ethlin avoided Cuan, although he tried to approach her, he failed because she escaped. Days later, in Chalphy, Ethlin was walking on a hallway of the castle.

"My lil' sister! Why have you been so serious lately?" Sigurd asked

"Don't worry, I'm fine" answered Ethlin, somewhat discouraged

"Don't lie to me. It's for Cuan, right? Your eyes reveal everything to me" he said, Ethlin started and flushed.

"No! Is not that, it's just... I..."

"Hah! I knew it! Even if I can see it for miles, do you like Cuan?"

"NO! I told you it's not that! For me, Cuan can stay in Lenster and never return to Chalphy!"

After that and with tears in her eyes, Ethlin ran and locked herself in her room. She was overwhelmed... Just think Cuan would commit to a woman who was not her... it made her feel a huge weight in her heart. _"Why Cuan, why did you court me so?"_ She wondered. But what Ethlin didn't know was that Cuan had always been talking about her...

On the other side, in Lenster, Cuan was wondering... thinking of his beloved in Chalphy, only asking: _"Why Ethlin, why are you so cruel to me?"_ He felt great sorrow since that night; he didn't understand why since that conversation, she was indifferent to him. Was it due to something he had said or to a bad action from his part? With anger he cursed himself, he just didn't understand. Seeing this, his loyal servant Fin approached and said:

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

"You're the one who I can't hide the sadness that overwhelms me" Cuan said.

"Is it that because of that girl who you told me about?"

"Yes, that's it. Since the last time we went to Chalphy, we discussed some things. I don't know if it was what I said or what I did to bother her, she left me and she didn't say a word. As we parted, she didn't want to watch me. Since that time I have not heard of her. I have wanted to see her, talking to her, telling her that she is the woman I want to marry and spend the rest of my days with. But what can I do if she is angry?"

"Lord, I've never fallen in love with that intensity, but if I were you, I would immediately talk to her and tell to her that I love her" Fin suggested

"Thanks, Fin, it's what I'll do. Even if she keeps in the same attitude, I just want to see her one last time"

Then, Cuan went to Chalphy, he didn't care to travel alone, exposing himself to danger and weather, the love he felt for Ethlin could outweigh the risks. Finally he reached his destination. He was received by Sigurd; he spoke of his visit, to what Sigurd answered:

"Now I know why Ethlin has been very discouraged. I'm sure she has feelings for you, even she wants to deny it"

Cuan entered the castle and headed to the center. There she was, perhaps admiring the colorful flowers and listening to the sweet singing of birds. Ethlin sighed, turned and saw Cuan. He tried to talk to her, but before he could get close, she shooked her head and ran.

"ETHLIN" he shouted and he decided to follow her. It seemed the pursuit of a predator and its prey, he couldn't let her go again... even if she loved him deeply, she didn't want to see him, she feared that he had the news that he would marry soon, she didn't want another disappointment. They ran through the halls, the castle seemed maze. She finally went to a balcony, behind her, Cuan arrived, she had no escape, it was what she didn't want: talking to Cuan. Ethlin tried to get out of that balcony, evading Cuan by his side, but he stopped her taking her arm...

"Leave me! Don't you realize I don't want to see you?" Exclaimed Ethlin crying while trying to remove Cuan's hand from her arm, but he grabbed her harder.

"I won't let you go again", Cuan said, he pulled Ethlin in front of him and before she could react, he hugged her. At first, Ethlin tried to resist the hug, but Cuan held her tighter, and kissed her. Ethlin finally had no choice but to stop resisting and accept that kiss... When they removed their lips, both were blushing:

"Ethlin, I love you," declared Cuan while he was staring at her face.

"But Cuan, Aren't you going to marry?"

"And how do you want me to marry if we are not engaged yet?" Cuan said. Ethlin raised her eyebrows.

"Then the woman you told me you wanted to make her your wife was..."

"She was you, Ethlin, from all I met, you're the only one who makes me feel 'butterflies', you're the one who I want to be married with and live the rest of my life with."

"Oh, Cuan..." She hugged him and he smiled with satisfaction.

After that, it was announced that Cuan and Ethlin would marry, a year later, and then came the long awaited wedding. It was an endearing moment for both the bride and groom and for their families and guests who attended. Now living in Lenster, Cuan succeeded to his father for the throne, becoming, along with Ethlin, the new kings of Lenster. Only a year after their marriage, Ethlin became pregnant and gave to birth a beautiful girl named Altenna. Over the next two years they lived in a peaceful atmosphere... But suddenly, Grandbell found itself in a major conflict... This is where our story begins.


End file.
